fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwyer
, Deere |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =November 16 |relatives =Jakob (Father) |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Paralogue 4: Fight or Flight |class =Troubadour |mirage ='Japanese' Yuuichi Iguchi English Gideon Emery |voiceby = }} Dwyer is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Being the son of Jakob, Dwyer grew up with much pressure from his father to become a butler. Although he does become a fine butler (even surpassing his own father), he tends to refrain from fighting, sticking to healing and helping his allies rather than fighting the enemy. In his Paralogue, Jakob visits his Deeprealm to deliver his favorite coffee beans. However, to Jakob's surprise, invisible forces have infiltrated Dwyer's Deeprealm and is attacking his house. Jakob quickly rushes to rescue his son. Hearing the commotion outside, Dwyer decides that the best course of action is to stay inside and let his caretakers defend him. In the meantime, he promises to keep them healthy until he can be rescued. Jakob misinterprets his inaction as laziness and when Dwyer finally reunites with him, Jakob chastises him for not fighting, even though he is healing his comrades. Dwyer rebukes him, saying that healing does as much good for others as fighting. He even adds that he taught him how to be a good butler, and that is done first by serving others, not showing up his masters. Jakob continues to chastise him, saying that there is more worth protecting others through their bodies rather than healing in the back. Jakob vows to show Dwyer how to properly be a butler, and Dwyer agrees to see how it is done. After the battle, Dwyer finds out that all of his caretakers had abandoned him in the aftermath. Suddenly, an invader sneaks up behind Jakob, and Dwyer leaps into action to protect him. Jakob is amazed that Dwyer's "Slappyface" attack managed to down the invader, leaving him to wonder why Dwyer did not fight earlier. Dwyer explains that it was their job to watch over him, so he did not want to take away their work from them. Dwyer decides to join the army and even declares that he will become a better butler than his father. Jakob takes this as a challenge and looks forward to their battle of the best butler. After the war, he continued serving as a butler, being famous for his tea extraction methods. Personality Dwyer is normally seen competing against his father in some form or manner. Although lazy and apathetic, his motto is "work before rest". He hates being ordered around by others, but when he is left alone, he takes care of chores splendidly. He is a naturally skilled butler and combatant. His specialty is brewing coffee, something that Jakob and his mother admits is better than Jakob's own specialty brew. Similar to his father, Dwyer strongly wishes to serve Corrin as their butler (if he is not already Female Corrin's son). During their support conversations if the two are unrelated, Dwyer always heavily hints of how he would be a better butler than his father and how Corrin should employ him instead. His supports with Jakob and Asugi reveal that he's a master at hand-to-hand combat, but he considers this talent to be virtually useless against enemies with weapons. Due to Jakob's hellish combat training while he was a child, even without training he's able to retain all of his fighting skills. Compared to Jakob, Dwyer is noticeably more considerate towards others. Many of his supports show how he takes care of others purely out of instinct, such as adding cardamom and cinnamon to Nina's tea after noticing that her voice was a little hoarse. He can be very blunt in his opinions, but he is far less coarse in expressing them. He is also very charming to women, acting very gentlemanly around them and is perceptive of other people's feelings. He has a strong no-nonsense personality, however, when it comes to cleanliness, manners, etiquette, and overall common sense. His supports with Kiragi show that he has strong "butler instincts" and that he refuses to take any nonsense from nobles, both of them traits passed down from his father. He also feels very uncomfortable when others call him a kind person. While he is very lazy, he does not see caring for his friends as work. He has the most hidden talents. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Staff - D |Item = Mend Sun Festal Physic}} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - III: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates *These are Dwyer's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Dwyer's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |45% |45% |30% |20% |30% |30% |30% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) * Midori * Sophie Hoshido * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat * Selkie Nohr * Soleil * Nina * Ophelia * Velouria Other Supports * Corrin (Male) * Jakob * Dwyer's mother * Kiragi * Asugi * Percy * Kana (if Dwyer is his father or brother) * Shigure (if Dwyer is his brother) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ;Inheritance from Father |} ;Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Dwyer inherits Jakob's emphasis on being a physical combat unit, which conflicts a bit with his base class of being a Troubadour healer. Regardless of his mother, he has a positive Strength and Skill cap modifier and usually has positive Speed caps for most mothers. His Defense and Resistance modifiers relatively low in and his Magic does not leave much room for any potent healing in his base class or its promotions. His Personal Skill Born Steward, makes him great for PvP and StreetPass battles as he receives battle bonuses whenever he is involved in a My Castle battle. Overall, he is suited for combat, rather than healing, much like his father. He starts off with Resistance +2, giving him short term stat help, but best dropped for other better skills. He also has Gentilhomme for battle support bonuses to nearby female allies. Dwyer's two promotions are the Strategist and Butler classes. Strategist is more supportive oriented, though his low Magic leaves him inferior to Elise, Forrest, and a reclassed Felicia as both a combat and supportive Strategist. He learns Rally Resistance and Inspiration, two useful supportive skills, but will take away skill space from his prowess as a combat unit. The Butler class is much more tailored to his offensive capabilities as Shuriken and Daggers are strength based. While his heals are even weaker in the class, if training is put into leveling up his Staff mastery to S, he can be another user of Bifröst, which works regardless of his Magic stats. His first skill Live to Serve, allows him to heal himself whenever he heals allies. It can be useful if he has no HP recovery method himself and has the obvious benefit of healing two units at once. Tomebreaker makes him an effective Mage killer as his weapon advantage with Shuriken over Tomes is capitalized with this skill. Quotes Refer to Dwyer/Quotes Possible Endings ; Dwyer - Sleepy Butler (無気力な杖使い Mukiryokuna Tsuedzukai lit. Lethargic Staff-Wielder) : Dwyer followed in his father’s footsteps as a successful career butler despite his tendency to nap on the job. His methods for extracting potent tea are still used to this day. ; Dwyer and Corrin (Birthright and Conquest) : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Dwyer and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Upon joining the royal family, Dwyer retired from service, except to occasionally brew a pot of tea. ; Dwyer and Caeldori : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Dwyer and Kana : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Dwyer and Midori : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Dwyer and Mitama : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Dwyer and Nina : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Dwyer and Ophelia : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Dwyer and Rhajat : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Dwyer and Selkie : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Dwyer and Soleil : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Dwyer and Sophie : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Dwyer and Velouria : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Dwyer is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Dwyer comes from O'Dwyer, an Irish surname from the Gaelic ó Dubhuir, meaning "black". Trivia * Dwyer shares his English voice actor, Gideon Emery, with Gaius from Awakening, ''and Keaton and Asugi from ''Fates. * Dwyer was voted the 2nd most popular male child and 18th over all in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Dwyer is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC wearing a yukata. Gallery Yoko Maturica Deere1.jpg|Artwork of Dwyer for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Yoko Maturica Deere2.jpg|Artwork of Dwyer for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Dwyer HN - Yuri Maturica.png|Artwork of Dwyer for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Dwyer N - Yuri Maturica.png|Artwork of Dwyer for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Cipher Dwyer.png|Dwyer as a Troubadour in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Deere.png|Dwyer as a Butler in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-090HN.png|Dwyer as a Hoshidan Butler in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-091N.png|Dwyer as a Hoshidan Troubadour in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Deere confession.jpg|Dwyer's confession scene. Dwyer (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Dwyer in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. Nina_and_Dwyer_Support_Art.png|Artwork of Dwyer with Nina from NoJ's child unit support conversation page on the official website Dia_portrait.png|Dwyer's portrait. FEF Deere My Room Model.png|Dwyer's Private Quarters model. Deere.png|Possible hair colors for Dwyer Deere Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Dwyer's portrait. Hero Dwyer.jpg|Dwyers's battle model as a Hero in Fates. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters